The Trap
by stfu.Dudette
Summary: Yukai is the sister of the Uchiha brothers. One day she spots Sasuke checking out her best friend Sakura! And to make things worse she and her friends have to go on a field trip to the beach! I thinks it's time to have a little fun! Thinking of removing.
1. Who knew?

The Trap

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!** DO NOT!**

_**Beep!**_

_**Beep!**_

_**Beep!**_

_**Be-**_

_Smash! _My hand came out from under the covers and broke my alarm clock. Thankfully shutting it up.

I was _not_ a morning person. I don't care if my brother is dying, I won't wake up.

And now to the really annoying topic of brothers! I live with two of them and,well, it sucks! They're names are Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Besides being the only girl on the family(besides my mom), I have to deal with being the youngest(Even though Sasuke is my twin he still clams he's older even if it's only by three minutes)**AND **being the sister to the two hottest guys in Konoha!

Yes, my life is so screwed up.

I struggled to get out of bed and into the shower. When I got out I put on my black jeans that were slightly baggy, my striped black and white beanie with my raven shoulder length hair hanging half out, my black and purple skater shoes(A/N: forgot the name of the shoes), and my white jacket that said ' Come any closer and feel the wrath or an Uchiha.' I grabbed my messenger bag and headed down stairs.

I saw Itachi reading the news paper and drinking coffee like he was an adult. Yeah, right. And Sasuke was eating a piece of toast. I grabbed the toast out of his hands and what else did the Uchiha do but to give me one of his famous glares.

"When will you learn that your glares don't have an effect on me?" I said taking a bite out of his toast.

"Hn." Was all he said. Now that I think of it, thats all he ever says! That drives me insane.

"Hey, it's time to go to school, come on." Itachi said and with that we all left to go to hell, I mean school!

After Itachi dropped us of we walked through the gates of Konoha high and as usual everyone was minding their own business.

"Hey, Yukai, why don't you go and get me some breakfast since you ate mine." Sasuke said in his usual ice cold tone though with his famous smirk plastered on his lips. That annoyed the hell out of me.

"You got legs, you get it."

I heard him murmur something like 'Bitch' and that sent me going haywire. I held up my fist to punch him clear across the face but instead a more evil plan came to mind. I cleared my throat.

"OMG! SASUKE UCHIHA ! NO WAY! YOU ARE SOOOO HOT!!" I yelled knowing what exactly what would happen. He gave me a shocked look and also knew what would happen. All of his fan girls turned around started to run up to him tackling him and stripping him of his clothes.

"KAWAII! SASUKE-KUN YOU ARE SO GREAT!"  
"BE MINE, SASUKE!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Being attacked by his fan club made him go insane and God in heaven I pray that he gets what he deserves for calling me a Bitch!

I laughed and saw one of my friends walking up to me.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Not much." Said the pink haired emerald eyed fifteen year old. She noticed Sasuke and pointed a finger. "What did you do?"

"Well..." I started not really wanting to tell.

"Never mind I don't want to hear it." She said stopping me before I continued. She was a very nice and kind girl but sometimes she could and would scare the hell out of you. We've been best friends since we were in fifth grade. You could say we were practically sisters. And was I grateful for that.

We noticed a girl with two chinese buns approach us.

"Hey Tenten, how are you?" Asked Sakura in a sweet tone. You had to love her and if you didn't me and Tenten would normally beat the shit out of you.

"Fine...What happened to your brother, Yukai?" She asked pointing a finger at Sasuke who was still getting mobbed by his fan girls.

"Don't ask." Me and Sakura said in union.

"I'm (pant) gonna kill (pant) you, Yukai!" Said a rather ticked off Sasuke with cuts all over his clothes and lipstick all over his face.

"RUN!!" I yelled as we all ran to our classes scared of the killer Uchiha running after us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We made it to our class and since we had non other than Kakashi Sensei even if we were late it wouldn't matter. We walked to the far back of the class and walked to our two friends we noticed.

(They have those Japanese style desks. There in rows instead of separated desks.) We saw a hyperactive blond, and a pearl-eyed boy talking. Well, the blond was doing most of the talking and the pearl-eyed prodigy just sat there with his eyes closed acting like he was listening.

"So, I had to bring even more ramen because of the long trip to-HEY GUYS!" Said the hyperactive blond.

"Naruto, shut up!" Yelled Tenten walking up to sit at her desk. I laughed.

"Don't be mean to Ramen Boy." I said knuckle bashing with Naruto. He gave me a goofy grin and said, "See! Some people are actually nice to me." The pear-eyed boy just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even bother being nice to him?" He said.

"Because, he always end up buying me a cookie every time I save his sorry ass from embarrassment! Even though he normally has no shame." I said grinning.

"Hyuuga, get off of my damn desk!" Snapped an all to familiar voice. We all turned around to find Sasuke who still looked like a mess. Me and Naruto started laughing our asses off.

"Jeez, what happened to you teme?" Naruto said in between laugh attacks.

He gave off a really annoyed glare and said, "Why don't you ask Yukai!?" He plopped right down in his chair that Neji had reluctantly gotten out of.

Naruto turned his head to me and I gave off an innocent cute face.

"What did I do Onii-Chan?"

He looked unbelievably pissed and I smirked. It was so fun making this guy mad.

"You are so wrong." He said. I giggled.

The teacher walked in with his unusual white spiky hair and mask covering his left eye.(I think)

"Sorry class, I was on the road to-"

"_**Lier!!" **_ Me and Naruto said in union. He didn't bother arguing.

"Well since we don't have much time left just talk to amongst yourselves." He said taking his perverted orange book out of his back pocket.

"Sometimes I wonder...Why do we even bother to show up for class?" I asked sitting down on the desk in between Tenten and Sakura. They both shrugged.

"So, how was the mob attack Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face. I couldn't help but laugh as did everyone else. Except for Neji of course.

"Hn."

"I think you got something on your forehead. And your cheek. And your neck." I said pointing at the lipstick all over his face. We were all having such a great time busting this guys chops.

The bell rang and we all headed to our next period. Thankfully enough we all had the same class. Even though I had it with my brother.

"Okay we all have new seats. So find it and sit in it." Said Anko sensei. She also scared the hell out of me.

"YAY! I get to sit next to Tenten!" I squealed as me and Tenten sat down.

"Oh no, Sakura has to set next to The Human Ice Cube." Tenten said noticing that Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the same table. Sakura gave us a face that said '_Help me before I die!'_

While Sakura gave us a look for help I noticed that Sasuke was looking at her in a way that _really_ scared the hell out of me.

"Tenten." I said not taking the eyes off of my brother.

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

All I could do was point and hope that she also saw what I saw.

My brother, The Human Ice Cube, was checking Sakura out!

"I. Can't. Believe. It." I barely breathed the word out.

"Oh. My. God." Tenten was also lost with words.

"Hey guys! What are you staring at?" Naruto asked looking at what we were looking at.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL SAS-MMPHHMPH!" We covered his mouth and ordered him to shut up.

"Shut up Ramen Boy! This is weird as it is and if they catch you then we'll all die!" I hissed acting as if talking loud was going to distract them. After calming down after a few seconds we both let go of his mouth.

"You have to keep your mouth shut about this until we say so got it!" Tenten said saying it slowly as to get it through his thick head. He nodded and with that he went back to his seat which was a table behind us.

"What are you going to do Yukai?" Tenten asked seeing Sakura texting on her phone. Sasuke was still checking her out. God, you don't even know what was driving me through my head.

"Well, I could always use this against him, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. We already know that Sakura likes Sasuke but she doesn't know that he likes her."  
"So you got a plan?"

Before I could answer the teacher started to talk, "Class, just so you know this week is the week that we go on an...um..._Special_ field trip. I just want you to tell your parents that we will be going on a week field trip to the beach! So pack your bathing suits, 200 dollars, and one week worth of clothes! You will hear you roommates tomorrow."

I grinned. A field trip huh? I looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Oh, this was gonna be fun..._Very_ fun.

Liked it? Hated it? And if you haven't noticed Yukai is me. I consider myself awesome so I had to make my character like me. This is my first story and it will be a chappie story. Please review and I'll give you a cookie!


	2. The REAL Chapter 2

I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO! GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL!

A/N: So here's chappie 2 and there will be different POV's...Later...When I feel like it. ;b

Making the Plan

I was in my room packing clothes like a crazed maniac. I didn't even know what I was packing I was too lost in thought about my brother liking Sakura.That itself was like five different levels of wrong.

Little did I know that the One and Only one that was making my life a living hell was sitting at my doorway watching me throw my clothes all over the place. And I swear to God that damn smirk of his.

"You having trouble?" He asked.

I swear in the name of all that is good and pure in this forsaking world I couldn't wait to slap the living crap out of him.

"No, but if you would go fix that chicken ass hair of yours maybe I wouldn't be having trouble." I said not stopping to stare at him.

I could tell that his smirk turned into a frown. And to me I was quite satisfied.

"Your such a baka." He said before turning around and heading for his door. I scowled. _Oh, how charming._

About an hour later I was finished packing and decided to talk to Tenten. I needed real help with the current situation and I just couldn't talk to Sakura because it would be awkward.

"_Hello?"_

"Tenten, it's Yukai."

"_Oh, hey Yukai. What's up?"_

"I need help here Tenten! I'm _**DIEING!**_" I literally choked out the words.

"_What, about your brother and Sakura? Yeah I'm still freaked out. **Very**, freaked out."_

" Yeah, about that."

_"What did you do?" _ She asked nonchalantly. It was like a regular thing for her and Sakura to ask.

"Nothing. Yet." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"_You have an evil smirk on don't you?"_

I stared at the phone like someone threw up on it. _How do they do that?_

"Yes, but I need your help."

"_OH, HELL NO YUKAI! LAST TIME I HELPED YOU I GOT LOCKED UP IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM!"_

I laughed through the phone. That was so funny, and what made it funnier is she was locked up in Neji's locker. Good times, good times.

"_You better not be laughing!"_

Again with the whole 'I can see what your doing through the phone' thing.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Please?" I gave a puppy dog face.

"_Fine! But nothing that'll give me nightmares, got it!"_

Ha ha! I used the 'Look through the phone' thing against her! I love my sick and twisted mind.

"I promise! I'll meet you at my locker at O-800."

"_What the hell is O-800?"_

"Fine, just 8 'O clock! Ruining the military moment." I murmured the last part.

She hung up the phone and I headed to take a shower. I needed to feel clean at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was around 8 and I was at my locker waiting for Tenten to show up. Everyone in the halls gave me glances as they walked by me. I wouldn't blame them ether considering what I was wearing.

I was wearing full camo and black. I had a black beanie, camo long sleeve with a black shirt over it, camo skater shoes, and black slightly baggy jeans. I even had black marker paint on my face.

Tenten walked up to me and didn't even bother to say anything.

"So, almighty Yukai. Whose life are we messing up today?" She said with sarcasm glued to her voice.

"Shut up and listen. I have a plan but your gonna have to listen very, very, very, very, very, very, **VERY **Carefully!"

She just yawned and said, "Huh?"

I whammed her over her head.  
"Focus, Kunai for brains! Okay, so this is the plan..."

After a very detailed description and a few weird glances from the teachers and students we finally understood each other.

"Wow. I never knew you had it in ya!"

I popped my collar and said, "I know, I'm great."

"Okay so let's put phase one into effect shall we?" I said pointing to our first destination.  
"Yes, lets."

And with that we headed to our mission.

This Chappie sucked I know but the next one will hopefully be better! I will take any idea's if you feel that you could give me one. I'll try to use them in the story.

I would also like to add that this story goes out to my little brother whom I read this to and he said I should post it on the site. I am continuing to write this for him even of I do eventually, possibly discontinue it from the site if I don't get enough reviews.

Anyway, Please review! It will be appreciated. Because you'll get 2 cookies!

Tooba-Chan ;b


	3. Phase 1: Teachers

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Phase 1: Teachers

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! And sorry about chapter 2 I couldn't figure out how to add the second chappie(Sweat drops)**

**Anyway, this is chappie 3 and I'm gonna try to update everyday it just depends on how much homework my retarded teachers give me and if I have a good idea for the chapter.**

**And Here are all of you who did review cookies! (holds out a plate of cookies) Pick one!**

**On to the story! **

Me and Tenten snook through the school until we saw Anko Sensei's door. To our misfortune she was there sorting out paper work.

"What are we gonna do? Anko sensei's there?" Tenten whispered looking over my head as we peaked into the room.

"Just follow my lead." I said getting out of my squat position and into the room. She noticed us and looked up from her paper work and giving us a smile. Creepy.

"What's the matter girls? I don't have you for another hour."

"Well, it's regarding the roommates for the school field trip." I said.

"Yes, but you don't hear that until class starts Miss. Yukai." She said going back to filing papers.

Tenten nudged me in my ribs and I shot her a glare, you know the famous Uchiha glare. She stopped immediately.

"I was just wondering, if you were doing girl, girl and boy, boy pairings."

She looked up from her work and looked at us.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, because I heard that some of the the...Um...Boys in the class are gay! Yeah, and, uh, you don't want **that** type of thing to happen in the hotel rooms, now do you?"

I gave Tenten a quick thumbs up as she looked back at her work to think of a decision.

"Your right. That's the last thing we want and I trust you girls enough that I believe you. So, I think I'll do boy, girl pairings. Do you think Naruto should be paired with Miss. Haruno?"

"NO! THAT WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!" I blurted out. Uh-Oh. Big mistake.

"What she means is that you don't want poor Sakura being together for a whole week with the Biggest Loudmouth in Konoha. She would die!" Tenten said quickly.

I quickly nodded and added, "How about the Sasuke? He would surely not bother her. And he also wouldn't try anything funny."

She pondered over the thought quickly. But me and Tenten stood there with fake smiles on dieing for an answer. Anytime now, anytime.

"Okay. That would work out because you could be with Naruto because your the only one that could keep him under control. Ino with Shikamaru, Sasuke with Sakura, and Tenten with Neji. Those are just the one's I am mainly concerned about."

Tenten blushed at the thought of being together with Neji for a week. I held in my laughter. She had a thing for the Hyuuga, didn't she? Well, I'll see what I can do about those two later.

"Hai. Thank you Anko Sensei!" Tenten yelled before we both ran out the door.

"WOO! Mission accomplished! Now the rest will be done at the field trip." I said high-fiveing her.

"Yep. And now all we have to do is wait." She said before we started walking of to class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked into Kakashi Sensei's room as if nothing had happened. We headed to our usual desks in the back of the class room where everyone was chatting. Except for the Human Ice cube and Hyuuga. What was wrong with those two?

"Hey, Yukai, Tenten, what's up?" Sakura said looking up from her conversation with Ino.

"NOTHING'S UP! WHY DO YOU ASK?" Yelled Tenten. I guess she wasn't used to keeping secrets.

I rubbed my head. "Tenten why don't you go talk to _Neji_." I emphasized his word so loud that she blushed. I tugged her to where Neji was and they actually started talking.

_Man, she was so transparent._

Naruto walked up to me and whispered. Wait...Whispered!?

"So, where did you and Tenten go?" He leaned up against the my desk.

"We went to go see Anko Sensei. Why?"

"Just wondering." He said shrugging it off. Then sprang up and ran to his desk unbelievably fast. He quickly put his head down and pointed at the doorway.

And there stood-

**Haha! Crappy cliff hanger! Anyway thank you all for reading my first story. I feel so loved. (Sobs) Also, sorry for the short chappie. Kinda had a little brain collapse or whatever you wanna call it. I will add a little ShikaIno later and NejiTen. Maybe even a little NaruOC depends on of I want Yukai to like Ramen Boy. **

**Please Review! ;b**


	4. Phase 1 part 2: Teachers

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was very much appreciated!**

**Anyway, here is chappie 4! **

**Enjoi!**

**Phase 1: Part 2: Teachers**

_And there stood..._

"Tsunade-Dono!"

We all yelled as a big-breast woman came walking through the door of our class room. What did we do to deserve this?

Tsunade-Dono is our school principal and well, she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. If you know what I mean.

She spent all the school's funds on gambling. And she didn't win half the time. (Or at all for that matter.) So, our school was screwed from the beginning.

"I have a few announcements for this class. First, Kakashi Sensei will not be at school today due to the movie release of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He will be at school tomorrow. Sick bastard." She whispered the last part but we all heard it and sweat drop. Him and that perverted book of his.

"Secondly, who in here has Anko Sensei?"

Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru all raised our hands in a confused manner.

"Okay, you are to report to her class immediately for information on your field trip. You are to follow me to her class." She said as she gestured towards the door telling us to get the hell up now or suffer later.

We got up immediately shot up form our seats and headed down the hallway to Anko's room.

I fell at the back of the group to where Naruto and Tenten walked behind the group.

"Do you think it has to do with the pairings? I hope not, that would ruin the plan!" I said in frustrated tone.

"Relax, Yukai. I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with your plan." Tenten said in reassurance. Naruto just gave me his I-Hope-She's-Right-Or-Your-Gonna-Kill-Me look.

_At Anko's Room_

"We have a problem with the arrangements of the this field trip." Tsunade said.

Everyone was sitting down at their desks as the principal spoke. I gave Tenten a famous Uchiha glare and she just sulked in her seat.

"I heard that Yukai gave the idea of having a boy girl roommate. The problem is that the school board does not like the idea of opposite sexes being roommates for a week long school trip." Tsunade said as she walked up to where I was sitting.

I gulped. But I wasn't about to give up now. Our plan hasn't even started fully yet! I needed a plan and quick!

"Well, uh...um...You see...It...was...uhh..um...OMG JIRAIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH KURENAI SENSEI!! GOD, SAVE ME FROM THE HORROR!!" I yelled as I pretended to cover my eyes.

"OH, HELL NO JIRAIYA! YOU ALREADY STARTED SELLING ICHA ICHA IN SCHOOL! WE DON'T NEED THE KIDS FREAKIN' COMING TO MY OFFICE SAYING 'EWWW, GOD IN HEAVEN SAVE MY VIRGIN EYES FROM JIRAIYA!" She yelled and stormed out of the room.

Everyone else sweat dropped. _Virgin eyes? What the hell was wrong with these people?_

I looked over at Tenten who just shook her head in disappointment. This was the second time a teacher believed my lies. I was so evil.

Anko Sensei just cleared her throat and said, "Well, I guess things will stay as they are since Tsunade-Dono needs to fix _her_ problem. The field trip is going to in 2 days so you better finish getting packed. And since I _still _don't have you for another forty-five minutes, just go do something or whatever...I'm gonna go get some soup." I could tell she was getting a sick headache.

Naruto gave me another knuckle bash as soon as she was out of sight.

"Nice work, Yukai! If you hadn't have lied we all would have died!" He said goofy grin plastered on his face.

"What do you mean _would have_ died. She's is gonna die." I slowly turned around to see everyone (except Tenten and Naruto who knew my plan) giving me murderous glares and punching their fists into their palms.

"So, boy girl pairings huh? What gave you that idea Yukai?" Sakura said hovering over my desk like a serial killer. She did really scare the shit out of you sometimes.

"Heh heh, funny story actually. You see, I was...uh...IS THAT FLYING PUPPY!" I yelled. And to my surprise they all turned around and looked out the window. God, is everyone really that stupid? I mean, come on! Even Shikamaru looked and he was a freakin' genius!

Anyway, I took this as a chance to run from the horrible fate that yet wait for me. I ran up the stairs and hid in the supply closet. I could hear them run after me and right pass me. I let out a sigh of relief when I could hear their footsteps fade away. I sat there for a few seconds before opening the door and sneaking out. Good thing I didn't get caught.

**Again sorry for the short chappie! It's just that all of my ideas are for when they are ON the actual trip. Which will be in the next chappie! YAY! So please continue to review cause it makes me feel better knowing people actually read this. Again, please review and share any ideas you think to I should add and I will try to add it. I enjoy reading your comments so DON'T STOP REVIEWING! PLEASE! Thank you again and remember to press the little button on the bottom left side of your screen. You know you want to.**


	5. The bus ride

**Hello! So, this is the chappie where they go to Florida! This chappie is mostly about the bus ride to the hotel and maybe a little fluff. I don't know. Thank you everyone that reviewed! Also sorry that it took me a couple days to put this one up. **

**Anyway, here's chappie 5!**

**Enjoi!**

The Bus Ride

"_The bus to class 4-D will be departing soon. Please, teachers, make sure that you have all students accounted for. Thank you."_

We all listened attentively as Anko-Sensei called the roll to make sure everyone was here.

"Yukai Uchiha."

"Here."

Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here!"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Here."

"Naruto Uzimaki."

"Huh...Wha-Oh, Yeah! Here."

Anko-Sensei rolled her eyes. I giggled. He almost slept more than Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Here."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Here!"

"Tenten...Um."

"Don't bother saying it. I'm here."

"Okay, everyone' here. Go ahead and talk. We still have about 10 minutes until we have to get to the bus."

"So, what do you thinks gonna be the most fun?" Sakura asked, sweet smile always on her face.

"I don't know. I was thinking the beach. Or Disney World." I said putting my hand on my face and leaning on me.

Naruto and the rest of them walked over to us.

"I hope I can bring enough ramen." He gave us a goofy grin. Sasuke and Neji just rammed him on his head.

"Baka." they said in union. Everyone just laughed.

"I think this field trip is just gonna be troublesome." Said Shikamaru leaning back in his chair staring out the window.

"You think everything is troublesome Shika!" Ino said starting to go on and on about how lazy and blah, blah, blah.

"I hear we get to ride on a fancy bus that has a T.V. In it!" Tenten said excitedly. She started jumping up and down in her seat. Me and Sakura had to push her back into her seat but she still had a gleaming face stuck to her face.

"Tenten, did you take your medicine this morning?" Sakura asked. She had a worried smile on.

"Heh heh." Was all she could say. I rolled my eyes.

"Class, it's time to get onto the buses." Anko said as we all grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Regular POV

They all walked in to the buses and saw that there was only one seat per person. We all decided to sit in the back as far away from the teachers as possible.

"Okay, this is a pretty long ride so the Tsunade-San insisted that we bring a few movies. We have a few movies that we all got signed permission by your parents. So, we are gonna do a vote."

After a few minutes of counting the score we all decided on _Disturbia._

That wasn't the best idea. Considering that Sakura was scared of horror movies.(Ironic, huh?)

"Y-Yukai. I don't like this movie." Sakura said with a shaky voice, eyes trying to look away from the movie.

"Sakura, it's not even that scary." Yukai said as she looked behind her seat to comfort the pink haired girl.

She nodded her head slowly and just dug her face in her hands to prevent her from looking at the movie.

Sasuke couldn't stand this retarded movie. What was the point? Finding out if his neighbor was a serial killer. He had no right to go into other peoples business. He just took out his PSP from his pocket, plugged in his headphones, and started to watch _Tokyo Drift._

Sakura noticed that he was watching something other than this movie that was currently scaring her to death. She needed something to get her head out of this scary movie.

"Sasuke?" She whispered trying to get his attention.

He took one of the headphones out of his ear and looked at her.

"What?" He said making it sound harsher than he had intended.

"Um..Could I...Um...Watch that movie with you?" She was blushing and looking down at the floor.

He sat there admiring how beautiful she looked. How could he reject such an adorable face? He let out a sigh, "Sure. But your gonna have to come and sit over here."

She smiled warmly and got up. His heart started racing as he looked away trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping its way up his face.

She walked over and saw that there wasn't a seat next to him. They both gave an '_Uh-Oh'_ look and she just stood there.

"Hey! Sit down!" Anko yelled.

Panicked, Sakura just started her way back to her seat with a sad look on her face. Sasuke couldn't stand the way she looked so sad. Was she really that scared of that movie? He pondered over the thought for a second and considered it.

He grabbed her wrist and plopped her right down on his lap. Her legs dangling over the armrest. They both blushed. Hesitantly, Sakura let her head rest on his shoulder. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face but soon gave in with a small smile and he let his head rest on hers. He could feel her breathe on his neck, and she could feel him breathe on her head. He gave her on of the cords to his headphones and they watched the movie.

Together.

**I thought this was kinda cute. I don't know. Sorta short, but I think it was worth the fluffy-thing. **

**Please Review! **

**Thank-you!**

**Tooba-Chan ;b**


End file.
